Emotional Differences
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Rose hates how one minute Scorpius is her best friend and the next he's her worst enemy. Maybe it wouldn't bug her so much if she wasn't secretly in love with him...better than it sounds, I suck at summaries! Please read and review! No flames.


"H-hey Rose." Scorpius said walking up to Rose in the Ravenclaw common room one afternoon.

"Oh, hello." she smiled setting the book she was reading down and looking up at him. They were best friends, sometimes worst enemies and it drove her mad but she cared about him a lot.

"I was just wondering if you erm...wanted to go to the Quidditch game with me tonight? I can't play since I have a broken arm so I figured I might as well watch." She blinked at him, taken aback. They were good friends, but he hardly ever asked things like this...well actually he never asked things like this.

"Sure, I'd love to go. But isn't it Hufflepuff versus Slytherin?" he nodded. "So why are we going?" she laughed. "I don't know. I've never actually _watched_ a game, I thought it'd be fun."

"Alright. Let's do it." she smiled. He blushed.

"Albus is coming too." Rose felt her spirits sink a little.

"Oh. Um well then can Sarah come too?" Sarah Thomas was her best friend.

"Sure."

"Cool, we'll meet you there." she told him and with that, each went to their room to get ready.

Rose stood in front of the mirror wearing a spare of Sarah's Hufflepuff shirts and some jeans. Her curly red hair was pulled back and she was finishing doing her makeup (unlike her mother she could be extremely girly and fussy over looks sometimes).

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sarah walked in. Rose was jealous, Sarah was prettier than she could ever hope to be. She had olive skin, pale blue eyes and long straight black hair. Her Hufflepuff shirt was a bit short exposing her flat stomach and she had paired with with jeans that hugged her in every right way. Rose felt like a frump next to her.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Rose laughed nervously at her reflection.

"I suppose. It feels a bit weird not to be wearing Ravenclaw things but that's to be expected I suppose." Sarah shrugged and grabbed her friends arm pulling her out of the room.

"Where is he? I don't see him anywhere?" Rose whined standing up on a ledge outside of the Quidditch arena. She and Sarah were going to meet him outside and then go find Albus inside.

"Oh there he is." Sarah said pointing to an approaching Scorpius.

"What are we waiting for, let's go in!" he exclaimed grabbing each of them and pulling them inside.

Their search for Albus was indeed a failure so they just found their own seats and watched as the match started.

Rose was on cloud nine, Scorpius had scooted himself so close to her any closer he would be on top of her. As a professor sat down next to him he scooted even closer.

Everything was fine, they were talking and laughing and having a good time until the first quarter ended. "I'm going to find Al." he stated standing up. "No, don't go!" Rose blurted without thinking. He gave her a look. "I'll be back. Promise." and with that he was gone.

After forty five minutes the girls decided to go looking for them. When they found he, Albus, Gregory Goyle, and Ronald Brown, the son of Lavender Brown who had gotten a divorce with her husband and made her children take her last name. Rose especially didn't like Ronald...his mother was mad, he was named after her father for Merlin's sake!

"There you are." Rose exclaimed putting a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "Yes here I am." he snickered. "Um, we just wanted to know where you went." she said. "I told you, this one is so needy." Scorpius said to Ronald who snickered. Rose put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" "You heard me."

She fumed. "I am not needy!"

"Are too."

"What's wrong with you?" she asked growing more angry by the second.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just telling the truth. You're so dependent on me Rose." She gaped at him.

"Take that back." he snickered. "No."

"I can't believe you!" she cried turning on one heal and walking away.

"Bitch." Scorpius mumbled.

"Scorpius!" Sarah exclaimed, just as angry as Rose.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Rose shrieked earning a round of stares and a few chuckles from Scorpius's friends, except Albus who was just standing there not knowing which side to take.

Scorpius didn't say anything just smirked annoyingly and crossed his arms. "I can't believe this! You're such a...such a..."

"A what Rose?" he challenged.

"An Arsehole!" she cried and ran the other way with Sarah right on her heals.


End file.
